


Their Song

by Elise_Davidson



Category: Scrubs
Genre: Fluff, Gratuitous piano, Multi, OT3 if you squint, implied ot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elise_Davidson/pseuds/Elise_Davidson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perry only showed Jordan how to play because he thought she needed a hobby.  It's still raw that Petey taught her piano in "other" ways.  It isn't any better when Elliot brings a piano into it.  They expect Elliot to be good.  No one expects Jordan and Perry are good in the way it counts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Song

Of all the things Elliot hadn't expected to find out about Jordan, it was that the woman with the tongue of a viper and a heart of coal could play the piano like Beethoven himself. It had been an accident, really, because they were hanging at Elliot's house, where Elliot had taken her grandmother's piano (which had been in the Reid family for generations) even though she hated the lessons she'd been forced to sit through.

She could still remember many songs by memory, but never chose to play. So Elliot had left Jordan in the living room to change out of her work clothing. While Elliot had been upstairs, she'd heard the quiet tinkles of keys being pressed, the hammers hitting the strings and the echoing frequencies and pitches.

Elliot quietly finished dressing as the playing grew in confidence and began to drift into actual music. She padded down the stairs, and raised an eyebrow at Jordan sitting at the piano, fingers drifting over the keys as if they were made to play them. She played with confidence, played with the certainty that she was _good_.

Jordan didn't seem to notice her, lost in a world all her own as she continued, hands in a position that Elliot thought any piano teacher would cringe at. But she didn't make mistakes, didn't make any clinkers that Elliot had made so many times.

At least, until Jordan noticed that Elliot was standing at the stairs. She fumbled and swept away from the piano, closing the keys with a finality that Elliot took as a meaning to not ask her about it.

So Elliot didn't ask at the time, and they went on with their planned evening (drinks, sex, more drinks and the reluctant-slash-sweet snuggle afterwards).

It wasn't until Perry was over at the house next and he was playing too that Elliot was even more surprised. He was hunched over the keys, as if the very thought of touching it would harm him, and the music he played was somehow sadder and more haunting than what Jordan had come up with.

Perry looked at her, but didn't stop playing the way Jordan had. "Ask, Barbie. You're drooling."

Elliot shook herself from her reverie and sat down on the bench with him, looking at the keys she had hated for so long.

"I just didn't know you or Jordan could play."

Perry snorted at that, and let his fingers sit on the keys in familiarity. "I taught her how so she could busy herself when I wasn't home. Petey taught her more than I could." He then slammed the keys shut too with the same end of discussion feel that Jordan had done.

It wasn't until they'd moved in, after JD had left her for that weird blonde intern who couldn't seem to keep anything together, that she caught them playing together. They were sitting quietly, the tension and anger absent from their faces and their stances.

Elliot stood quietly in the kitchen doorway, arms crossed as she watched. It was something private, she supposed, that maybe she couldn't understand. Sure, she knew how to play. Her technical skills had always been unbeatable. She lacked the emotion and raw heart it took to play the way they did.

And they played together much as they argued, where one would play a riff, and one would answer. The music blended together until Elliot made her presence known, and Jordan seemed to sweep away from the piano again.

"You play well," Elliot commented absently, arms coming down from their thoughtful introspection.

Jordan shrugged. "Per-bear thought it'd be fun to do something together. This was it."

"I always hated it," Elliot went on, taking Jordan's seat at the piano beside of Perry, who still continued to drift fingers over the keys as if not done. Elliot joined him then, with Jordan's arms looped around their shoulders. She pushed a hand between them suddenly, playing between them.

When it started to clash, Elliot couldn't stop the chuckle. God, it sounded _awful_ ; Perry was playing something only he seemed to know, and Jordan was purposefully playing something opposite his key. Elliot, however, was just trying to recall any song she could.

Perry chuckled beside of her before laying a kiss to Elliot’s forehead. "Can't always be an opus," he muttered before he got up to go to work. He left her there with Jordan, who put her chin on Elliot's head in a rare show of affection.

"You play well yourself," Jordan said with a smirk in her tone. "For a beginner, anyway."

Elliot feels the redness enter her ears. "I play damn good, I'll have you know. Best in my class."

Jordan snorted at that. "It's not about being the best. It's about letting go." She left Elliot's embrace with a toss of her hair. "You'll be late for work."

Elliot, every now and again, was certain that Perry and Jordan have the words left in them. They just come out in different ways, expressing themselves in ways Elliot doesn't always get right off.

Except for today, and Elliot was almost tempted to tell Jordan how much she loved them both, how much they meant to her. But she didn't. She only smiled at Jordan and waved as she left the house and caught a ride with Perry to work.

Jordan sat down at the piano again after they were both gone. If Elliot thought she was good, Jordan was damn well going to show her a thing or two.

xxxxFINxxxx

 


End file.
